Lonely Thanksgiving
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Danny never thought of Vlad being alone for Thanksgiving until his mother tries to convince Vlad to be with the Fentons for the holiday only to be decline. He decide to see if he could Take Vlad a plate of food... Full summary inside


**Arashi: Another oneshot for Dp fandom for my own. I decide to try something more of what if thing about Vlad's Maddie Obsession is just a ruse to hide a secret pain and little secret. Well this how it came to mind. Even Vlad could use a friend even if its from his own enemy and has to learn to open his heart once more.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman who created an interesting series. I just write for fun and don't make any money of the fic I write**

**Pairing:**Vlad/Danny- Friendly with hint of romance

**Genre:**Drama/Angst/Friendship/Romance

**Warnings:**AU, oc, past character death

Lonely Thanksgiving

**Summary**: Danny never thought of Vlad being alone for Thanksgiving until his mother tries to convince Vlad to be with the Fentons for the holiday only to be decline. He decide to see if he could Take Vlad a plate of food only to catch the man in the most vulnerable moment and learning a secret he been hiding as well. What does his heart have to say about this?

* * *

><p>"Danny, can you head to Vlad's home to see if he wants come over for thanksgiving," Maddie ask staring at her almost eighteen year old son who look up from the book he's reading.<p>

"Do I have to?" He inquires boredly been wondering for some time where his nemesis been causing problems but hasn't which he figure needs a well a break.

"Just do it, Danny," Maddie sigh with annoyance watching the teen trudge to the phone muttering unintelligently under his breath which she chose to ignore.

Danny briefly glance at his book hoping to see if it could help him realize he likes guys more then girls which very few known about that fact about it. He listen to the phone ringing in his ears figure Vlad must have picked up on the other line to do his dull tone when speaking which surprise the younger halfa.

"Hello?"

"Vlad, its Danny. My mom is wondering if you want to come over for thanksgiving," Danny said hoping to get the offer out waiting to hear some crap about his mother from the older man's lips which for some strange reason drives him up the wall.

"I'm sorry Little Badger but I'm going to have to decline that offer," The man answers causing the raven hair teen to furrow his brows. "Have a good holiday."

Then the infuriating man hangs up before Danny could say anything in response which he glance at his mother who gives him an expectant look. He shrugs his shoulders telling her, "He decline mom. Can I go back to my book?"

"Well you can take him a plate so he can have some dinner," Maddie muse to herself not quite hearing her son's question as he groan but figure might as well do it.

He waves her off to the kitchen figuring the plate will be enough for four people but that depends as it is. Danny can't say his curiosity been peak. Thinking back over the years well more specifically the last four years Vlad is rather mopey about something. There been a rumor that he been married even if this just business but no one was sure of it. Even the possibility of a kid but its just rumors spread around.

Scowling with annoyance as he grabs his backpack which he stuffs the book and takes the plate glad to be borrowing the car to head over to Vlad who decides to have an apartment near the area. On the way Danny been thinking of how will he take life in college. He would have to date eventually but how can he come out of the closet? Now he's really wishing to find someone that's willing to take the offer of teaching him to be in a relationship that's not heterosexual which he done a few times but knows its not him. He shakes out of his musing upon the sight of Vlad's place which he parks near by.

He walks to the door knocking furrowing his brows at the sound of a small laughter before Vlad's voice shoos the being off which confuse Danny to no end. He waits with bated breath as the door opens to have a dark shade of blue eyes and firm face of Vlad Masters gazing at him suspiciously.

"Is there something you want?" He drawls keeping glancing over his shoulder.

"Yea my mom sent me to give you a plate of food," Danny answers anger licking in his stomach at the tone of annoyance in the older man's voice besides the fact his heart hammers in his chest ignoring the nervousness developing in him as well.

"Come in," Vlad said taking the plate while heading deeper inside the home. "Brat come on out."

'Brat?' the younger halfa muse only to have his mouth drop open upon the sight of a two and a half year old running out of the ear to ear.

"Papa!" the boy crows at Vlad sniffing smelling something really good.

"Now Aaron we have a guest," Vlad scolds lightly giving a fatherly smile to the toddler who looks at Danny shyly. "Daniel this is my son Aaron. Aaron this is a friend of mine."

Aaron furrow his brows gazing at the man before stating half seriously causing the two older men in the room to flush, "Me think luv each otherw So mawwie soon?"

"Its not like that," Danny said waving his hands while the dark blue eyes of the toddler remains narrow reminding Danny of Vlad making him gaze at the older man who watches him interact with a strange look in his eyes.

"Oh," the boy answers sadly but perks up looking at Danny with hopeful big dark blue eyes warming the older teen's heart. "Will you be my fwiend?"

"Sure," Danny answers with a smile taking the boy by his hand leading him to the living room while spending the day playing and reading books to the boy.

Through at the whole time Vlad watch his son finally smile and laugh as he should. The thought of dating Danny been running in his mind ever since the teen turn sixteen but waits to see how the boy means to him. Vlad does want Danny but one thing been worrying him is his son who been staying with his late wife's mother making him more angrier. How he loathe the woman who states he can't raise his own son right without his wife.

"He's a great kid," Danny said stumping Vlad from his thoughts to find the raven teen running his hands through the toddler's hair as he snores in Danny's lap.

"I know," Vlad replies proudly glad to have something good in his life. "Weird how kids say such things about what they see."

"Well they can tell when people love each other but don't realize it," Danny states shrugging his shoulder but stops eyes wide. "You don't have feelings for me do you?"

"Maybe I do," Vlad drawls leaning towards Danny searching to see if he could kiss those lips that been eating at him for the past six months but finds his answers.

He brushes their lips earning a soft gasp not seeing his son open one eye giving a smirk murmuring which either men heard but falls back to sleep soon after, "Mama happy now, papa. Now have a daddy to."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this little fluff oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
